A method of manufacturing a nanostructure by using a bottom-up process attracts considerable attention. The nanostructure grows in the bottom-up process such that it has a high crystalline structure and a low dislocation density. Thus, a crystalline characteristic of the nanostructure is superior to a nanostructure formed by a top-down cutting process using photolithography. As a result, the nanostructure formed using the bottom-up process has superior electrical and optical properties to those of the nanostructure formed by the top-down cutting process. The nanostructure may be a nanoparticle having a zero-dimensional structure, a nanobar having a one-dimensional structure, and a nanowall having a two-dimensional structure. For example, a graphene (i.e., a carbon monolayer) is a two-dimensional nanostructure.
Here, the two-dimensional structure has a larger surface area than that of the nanoparticle and nanobar. In addition, an aspect ratio of the two-dimensional structure is large. Thus, control of the two-dimensional structure may be easier than for the one-dimensional structure. However, it is difficult to form the two-dimensional nanostructure to have a desired shape.